Recent History
Summary The events of the last decade or so are as follows: The Company fights its way to a place called the Glittering Plane, escaping through a portal to the world we now inhabit.As mercenaries the surviving BC members found work almost immediately with The Gryphons, one of the factions of the realm. 1101 - The Empire invaded Estragales and almost the entire Company was wiped out defending the castle of Bayonne.....only 26 escaping from 600 troops, as the magic-using Trolls of The Caladin tribe wreaked havoc. * Fleeing to the coast under the only officer left, the surgeon Carver, they elected him Captain. They also elected a cavalryman they had picked up along the way, by the name of Marshal, to be Lieutenant. * Reaching the coast they were picked up by Admiral Gunner in the Gryphons flagship The Vigilant, and sailed to Dover, which the then King of Albion asked them to administer in his name. * So they set up headquarters in an active Brothel on the water-front and have been hustling to survive ever since. * Carver got them some body-guarding work and some assault troop contracts before he fell in battle defending the Al’Gaian king, 1105 - Marshal became captain, we have worked various for The Fir Cruthen, Gryphons, Vipers, The College, ran the Mercenary camp and set up its charter, retained lands in Franconia as Al'Gaians, and have now returned to the mercenary camp. As a unit we have been thrown at every problem on the battlefield for the better part of a decade. The Company endures... just - we got fairly decimated in 1106 during the cave fighting against the Skaven. However, that didn’t stop us and Captain Marshal even got a battlefield Knighthood (to our knowledge, the only battlefield knighthood ever awarded at Renewal) 1111 - The Captain, gets ennobled by ‘Hart’ the ‘Ael Shikari Ael’ (overall Leader) of the Al’Gaians. He reluctantly accepts the title of ‘Don Marshal of House Noir’. 1112 - The AlGaia, fight a desperate retreat from the Battlefield, with Black Company holding the enemy back to the very last. In the chaos a quarter of the Company get captured and are ransomed back at great cost…. 1113 – At the summer Renewal of Magics, Lord Hart of the Algia descends into madness & departs his nation. The Company withdraws to its wintering in Castle Quarrel & with the news that the new Algian queen finds The Company is too different to her nation & respectfully declines to renew the contract. The feeling is mutual & the news received with some relief, The Company finds itself in service to itself after many long years. * Worryingly the castle then comes under attack by our (un)dead brethren, slain so many years ago at Bayonne. 1114 – Despite the many challenges faced, The Company continues to grow in strength, numbers & reputation and fields a fighting force rivalling some factions during the summer campaign. Will the Great Powers allow this threat to their supremacy to continue unchecked?... * During the winter campaign, The Company once again comes under attack by its undead brethren at both Castle Quarrel & across the Glittering Plain, where an expeditionary force sent back to deal with a debt with one of The Taken, Mistress Scorn. During the terrifying events of the night, the undead Captain briefly breaks free of his thrall & speaks with Marshall – there are forces in the shadows arrayed against us, using the unavenged spirits of our brothers against us… 1115 – Amongst the chaos of the Fey war, Hart has started hunting members of The Company, going so far as to offer an open bounty on any of their heads. Hart is slain before he can reek his wrack his revenge upon the Black Company. Back to The Annals